Sans peur
by venus30
Summary: Santana est ton super héros personnel, et son super pouvoir est de faire disparaitre toutes tes peurs en un instant juste par la puissance de son sourire.


Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Je suis censée ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais Brittana est une telle source d'inspiration que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ;) Donc voilà ! Ma première fic Brittana, et surement pas la dernière, vu le potentielle qu'elles ont... et qu'elles sont totalement faite l'une pour l'autre !

Dicslaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee et bla bla bla...

Couple : Brittany/Santana Et c'est du point de vu de Brittany.

* * *

><p>Sans peur<p>

Tu as peur de tout !

Des orages, des clowns qui ne sont pas aussi sympathiques que Mc Donald voudrait nous le faire croire, des monstres qui se cachent sous ton lit, du concierge que tu suspectes d'être un serial killer… Enfin ce genre de choses quoi.

Les autres trouvent que c'est stupide d'avoir peur d'autant de choses différentes sans une raison valable. Mais les autres te trouvent stupide en général donc ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise qu'ils ne comprennent pas que tu sois effrayée par le risque que les licornes deviennent une race en voie d'extinction.

Sauf Santana…

Santana ne dit jamais que tu es stupide !

Elle ne rit pas quand tu dis quelque chose qui, selon l'opinion générale, n'a aucun sens, et même si elle ne comprend pas tout ce qui sort de ta bouche, elle comprend que la préservation de la forêt magique est importante pour toi.

Elle comprend que l'idée qu'un requin puisse manger ta famille de poissons rouges comme dans le film Nemo te panique. Elle comprend pourquoi tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour intégrer le vilain petit canard aux autres canards du parc.

Et même si la plupart de tes peurs ne sont pas très logiques, elle reste près de toi et te dit que tout ira bien, et tu la crois parce que Santana tient toujours les promesses qu'elle te fait.

Elle te tient dans ses bras et te distrait avec des baisers quand le tonnerre gronde et que la pluie tape tellement fort contre ta fenêtre que tu as peur qu'elle finisse par briser le carreau.

Elle tient ta main quand le clown du Mc Donald te regarde avec cet air bizarre qui te fait penser à un film d'horreur où un psychopathe tue tout le monde avec un hachoir à viande.

Elle se faufile dans ta chambre dans le milieu de la nuit juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien sous ton lit et que tu peux dormir en toute sécurité.

Elle envoie un regard assassin au concierge à chaque fois qu'il regarde dans ta direction.

Santana est ton super héros personnel, et son super pouvoir est de faire disparaitre toutes tes peurs en un instant juste par la puissance de son sourire. Et tu penses que ça doit être facile pour elle, après tout elle n'a peur de rien, elle est comme immunisée à la peur, et ça c'est un super pouvoir ultra cool !

C'est pour ça que tu ne comprends pas très bien quand elle te dit que vous devez arrêter de passer autant de temps ensemble, parce qu'elle a peur de ce que les gens pourraient dire s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il y a entre vous… même si tu n'as jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il y a entre vous !

Au début tu penses que c'est juste une excuse, qu'elle en a finalement eu assez d'utiliser son pouvoir pour tes intérêts personnels et que maintenant elle va déménager à Metropolis et sauver le monde comme Superman ou Clark Kent, tu ne sais jamais lequel des deux est le super héros, mais peu importe…

Le fait est, qu'avec la distance - la distance douloureuse qu'impose votre rupture ou séparation ou éloignement tu ne sais pas trop comment tu es censée appeler l'absence de contact physique qui découle de cette conversation fatidique - tu finis par remarquer.

Tu remarques le tremblement à peine perceptible de sa voix quand elle répond violemment à un commentaire venimeux de Quinn.

Tu remarques les subtils coups d'œil qu'elle lance autour d'elle quand elle et Puck parlent, comme pour s'assurer qu'il y a des témoins de leurs interactions.

Tu remarques que dès qu'elle croise ton regard et que vous restez connectées un peu trop longtemps pour que ce soit socialement acceptable, elle avale difficilement sa salive et détourne les yeux vers le sol pour que tu ne vois pas à quel point ils sont brillant à cause de larmes non versées.

Et alors tu comprends, Santana n'a pas peur…

Elle est terrifiée.

Pas à cause de choses superficielles et facilement évitables comme toi, mais à cause de la menace omniprésente que représenterait la perte de sa popularité, la perte de tout ce pour quoi elle a travaillé si dur.

Ce n'est pas une peur qu'elle peut combattre avec une étreinte, ou un regard meurtrier comme elle le fait pour les tiennes. Cette peur là est bien plus réelle et bien plus paralysante que tous les clowns diaboliques et les concierges serials killers réunis.

Au début tu ne sais pas très bien quoi faire, Santana est toujours celle de vous qui prend les décisions - parce que prendre des décisions est effrayant - mais plus tu l'observes de loin, plus tu te rends compte que cette fois-ci elle ne fera rien, cette fois-ci, c'est à toi de la sauver.

Et vite !

Parce qu'être aussi proche d'elle et aussi loin en même temps fait battre ton cœur d'une façon beaucoup moins agréable que ses baisers. Et tu es quasiment certaine d'avoir vu dans un documentaire que les infarctus sont provoqués par des cœurs déficients, tu es bien trop jeune pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

Donc pour la première fois de ta vie tu prends une décision - une, dont le but n'est pas de savoir quelle marque de céréales tu vas prendre au déjeuner- une décision qui pourrait changer ta vie !

Tu vas combattre sa peur !

Tu vas faire comme le lion dans le « Magicien d'Oz » et trouver un magicien que te donnera du courage… sauf que pas vraiment, parce que tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux magiciens.

Donc tu vas juste te contenter de trouver le courage dont tu as manqué ces dix-sept dernières années et l'exploiter pour sauver Santana de sa peur d'être marginalisée, comme Santana l'a fait pour toi et tes peurs incohérentes !

C'est à ton tour de ne pas avoir peur !

… Ou quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
